


That's All It Takes

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I like making my babies suffer, hope u guys like it as well, this was honestly lots of fun to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Tony takes Peter to an MIT gala, but little do they know, their night will completely turn around at the sound of a gunshot.





	That's All It Takes

“Mr. Stark, are you sure I won’t be a bother to you if I come along?” Tony and Peter were in the penthouse in the tower, just about done getting ready to head out to the MIT gala that was  happening that night. Tony was invited, just like every other year, but this year, he decided it wouldn’t hurt if he brought along the kid, since he was interested in going there after he finished high school.

 

“Of course kiddo, I was the one who invited you to come along, wasn’t I?”

 

Peter was currently trying to gel and comb his hair down to make sure no curls sprang out of nowhere while Tony was doing his tie. “Well yeah, I know, but like, I’m just afraid I might end up annoying you one way or another, since I do that enough in the lab with you.”

 

Tony chuckled a little, “Kid, you’re never a bother to me, even if you think you are. You’ll be fine. Now come on out, I wanna see the finished masterpiece.”

 

Peter groaned but left the bathroom so Tony could see the finished result. Peter was dressed in a sleek, black suit and tie with shined up black dress shoes and his hair was neatly combed to the side.

 

“Well, well, well, look at you! All freshened up and ready to impress the ladies.” Tony commented with a humorous smirk on his face.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and punched Tony playfully as Tony chuckled, “Are we ready to go now?” Peter asked.

 

Tony sobered up and nodded as he checked his phone, “Yep, Happy just informed us that he’s right outside now.”

 

Once the two got their coats, they went into the black limo that Tony insisted on riding with Peter. ( _ “Really Mr. Stark? I thought going to a big gala with you was embarrassing enough.” What a charming kid Tony decided to bring along. _ )

 

“Finally. I thought you two were going to be in there forever.”

 

“Nice to see you too Happy.” Tony said as he put on his signature sunglasses.

 

Once they started to get closer to the gala, Peter was getting more and more jittery. “Peter, I can literally feel you vibrating with anxiety. It’s going to be fine.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say. You’ve probably been to loads of these kinds of galas. I on the other hand haven’t even been to one before.”

 

Tony nodded, “Alright, I’ll give you that, but in true honesty, it’s really not as scary as you think it’ll be. There’ll most likely just be a bunch of old people shuffling around, trying their hardest to hear what the other is saying, and’ll probably end up like that telephone game.”

 

Peter chuckled at the thought. Tony knew his ways how to cheer Peter up and make him feel less nervous about it all. 

 

Before they knew it, the limo stopped at a large, lit up building, where Peter could already see many people already inside. “Alright, this is our stop.” Tony said as Happy opened the door for the two of them. 

 

When they got outside, Peter’s heart rate skyrocketed once again.  _ Okay, cool it Peter. You’ve got this. You heard Mr. Stark, it’ll just be old guys talking to each other, nothing to- _

 

But no, looks like it wasn’t like ‘every other gala’. When the two went in, the first thing they saw were many middle aged men and women, formally dressed up in suits and dresses Peter wouldn’t even want to know how much they cost. 

 

The next thing they saw was a large bar, where many were already sitting at along with the banquet that was just on the other side, each table reserved for specific people. 

 

Then, far at the end of the room in dead centre was a long stage for those who were going to make speeches and announcements about MIT or whatever else they were sponsoring at the gala. 

 

Well, this sure didn’t help Peter’s anxiety at all. 

 

Before he knew it, his breaths were shortening. The room was too hot and stuffy, and his vision was getting blurry. “Hey, hey, hey, look at me.” Tony said as he placed both hands on Peter’s shoulders and stared at him. 

 

Peter was close to tears but did as he said, “What are five things you can see right now?” 

 

Peter jerked his head around to see what he could see, “Um, t-the stage, the, uh, the bar, p-people, those um, those lights on the wall and..those banquet tables.” 

 

“Good. Now four things you can touch.”

 

Peter swallowed, “Your hands, my suit, my hair and uh, the air, I guess..” once his breathing leveled again, he took a deep breath. “Thanks.” 

 

Tony gave him a soft smile, “No problem, kiddo.” he said, “Just stay close to me, okay? I’ll be right here.” Peter nodded and the two of them continued to walk through the gala. 

 

Throughout the night, Tony had made sure to keep Peter right by him but still have him be independent when Tony introduced professors and alumnis to Peter. He seemed to be getting better at presenting himself to others once he got the hang of it, which of course made Tony beam with pride. 

 

_ Well, as long as this routine keeps on running smoothly, I think we’ll have a great night, _ Tony thought. 

 

But when does it ever go Tony’s way? 

 

Tony was laughing with some of his old friends from MIT when he suddenly got a frantic tug on his sleeve. 

 

Tony turned around to see Peter looking at him with those big, brown, concerned eyes. 

 

Oh no, he knew what that meant. 

 

“Your senses?” He whispered to Peter. He nodded his head, looking more worried than he was before. 

 

The two looked around with caution. “I don’t see anything happening though...or what could happen soon.” Peter said in a whisper. 

 

“Sir, your presentation will start in one minute. You should start heading to the stage now.” Said a manager, snapping them both back to attention. 

 

“Oh right, yes, sorry.” Said Tony, as he looked back at Peter, who looked at him with more worry in his eyes. 

 

“Wait, you’re presenting? W-where should I go?” He asked as his heart rate picked up more. 

 

Tony cringed at the sight.  _ Crap, I forgot to tell him. _ He hated seeing Peter look like a sad, lost puppy. “Right, uh, I’m really sorry kiddo, I forgot about that. Well, I’m pretty sure we’ve got our reserved seating at one of those tables over there. Why not you sit there okay? That way I can still see you.” 

 

Peter nodded and went his way over there while Tony went his way, a little hesitantly towards the stage. 

 

Once Peter found his seat, it was Tony’s time to come to the stage and make his presentation. 

 

Peter did try his best to keep his attention towards what Tony was talking about, but his senses kept on distracting him; occasionally getting greater than smaller then greater again.  _ What on earth is making my senses go wack? _ He thought. 

 

Just before he thought everywhere he searched ended up at a dead end, he saw someone. 

 

Someone who looked like trouble. 

 

One of the security guards who were standing by the side of the stage was shifting his weight and looking around, almost as though he was up to something…

 

When Tony started to talk about how much each funding of money would go to, Peter saw the security guard start slowly reaching toward his belt. 

 

_ Oh no.  _

 

_ No no no no no.  _

 

Peter quickly looked up at Tony and made a decision.  _ It’s now or never.  _

 

Peter ran towards the stage, using his power of speed and jumped in front of Tony while he yelled “NO!!” 

 

_ Bang.  _

 

That’s all it takes. 

 

One single bullet to make Tony’s whole world shatter to pieces. 

 

All Tony was could see at the time was just a blur of chaos. 

 

Screams of hundreds, running to escape the horrific area. Faint sounds of people shouting at others to call an ambulance as well as the police. 

 

But then that’s when he looked down. 

 

Peter. 

 

No. Gosh, no. 

 

The way Peter looked now was more horrific than anything else happening in the room. 

 

Peter was hit in the right lung, blood oozing out much quicker than it should be, and Peter was lying right at Tony’s feet, not moving a muscle. 

 

Tony’s legs trembled at the sight, and before he knew it, his knees collapsed underneath him, just staring at the kid with complete and utter shock and terror. 

 

However, once he heard another crack of a gun preparing itself for another round, Tony glared up at the man, and all he could see was red. He tapped on his watch to form a repulser around his hand, raised his hand up and blasted the man hard enough that he crashed through the window he was near and collapsed, unconscious. 

 

Once the mad man was out of the way, Tony yelled at FRIDAY to get the medics. Once he suddenly heard his kid groan, he turned back to look at him. “P-Peter? Peter!” He exclaimed as he gently shook the boy’s shoulder. 

 

Peter cringed at the pain, “Mmm, Mr. Stark?” 

 

“Yeah baby, it’s me.” Tony choked as he tried his best to not let his emotions overwhelm him too much. 

 

“Mr. Stark..I saved you.” 

 

_ Dang it, this kid, _ Tony thought as he started to feel his eyes sting. He shook his head, “It shouldn’t have been you. I should have known better.” 

 

Peter weekly smiled, “I-It’s okay, Mr. Stark,” he coughed up blood, “You’re..you’re okay now.” 

 

Tears started streaming down Tony’s face. “No Peter, you should be the one being okay. You shouldn’t have done that.” 

 

“It’s okay…” Peter hiccuped, “This..this is what I do, right?..I protect people..” His eyes started to droop, “Especially those who mean a lot to me.” 

 

“Hey, hey kid, keep those eyes open okay?” It was hard to see much from the amount of tears that were coming from Tony’s eyes. “ _ Please _ , Pete. You gotta hold on for me.” 

 

Peter gave him one last smile, “Thanks...for everything, Dad…” he wheezed, “I love you..” and then his closed. 

 

Tony could only stare in shock, “N-no..no no no no, Pete!?” he shook him more forcefully, “Peter!?” but no response came from the boy. All Tony could do at that moment was start to sob. “FRIDAY, what’s taking the medics so long!?” 

 

“Medics will be coming in 45 seconds max.” Answered FRIDAY. 

 

Once Tony’s team of medics arrived, they put Peter onto a stretcher and put an oxygen mask on his face, now ready to put him into the ambulance truck. Tony held on to Peter’s hand as he went with him into the truck, “Just hold on Petey, hold on..” 

 

** ** ** ** 

 

The first thing Peter could see when he woke up was a white room with darkened light. Then when he heard a beeping noise to his right, he recognised where he was, he just couldn’t remember how he got here. 

 

That’s when he heard a quiet sound of someone snoring on the opposite side of him. When he focused more on the sight from where the noise was coming from, he instantly relaxed. “Mr. Stark?” 

 

That woke Tony up enough to nearly give him a heart attack. “Peter!!” Exclaimed Tony, “Are you okay? How are you feeling?” he said as he rubbed Peter’s arm in comfort for them both. 

 

“Um, yeah I feel alright. A little sleepy though.” He said in a bit of discomfort as he shifted his weight a little, “Uh, what happened?” 

 

“You don’t remember?” Tony asked as Peter hesitantly shook his head. Tony sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He looked like he aged more after everything that happened. “Does sacrificing yourself foolishly ring a bell?” 

 

That’s when everything came back to him. The shooting, how he jumped in front of Tony, then the hit..

 

The recognition must have shown on Peter’s face since Tony eyed him and nodded. “Shot right in the right lung. It almost collapsed once we got you back to the tower, but thankfully, I have the best doctors in the world who know thing or two about saving people last minute.” 

 

Peter looked down at his hands with guilt. “But thank you.” Tony added. Peter looked up hesitantly. “I know it’s your job to protect people, Spider-Man or not, it’s just in your blood. I get it, I would have done the same.” He reached to gently comb through Peter’s hair, “I just worry about you, and for good reason too.” 

 

Peter gave off a shy smile, “I know.” he said. 

 

Tony sighed as he placed his hand on Peter’s. “Well, at least I know you’ll always be there for me,  _ as I will be _ for you. Don’t you forget about that.” He said, pointing at Peter. 

 

There was a comfortable silence between the two before Peter broke the silence, “Hey Mr. Stark? Would it be okay if you stayed here for a little while?” 

 

Tony gave him a gentle smile at the boy who turned his whole world around. “Of course son. Wanna watch a movie?” 

 

Peter grinned at his father-figure, “That would be great, dad.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic I made! I haven't really made that many graphic stories before, but it was actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be. >:)))
> 
> So yeah, anyways I hope you all enjoyed this story, and you can always come talk to me about whatever (especially if it's about our favourite Spidey Son and Iron Dad) or just look at my posts and reblogs on my Tumblr. (my name there is just thwip-thwip10) 
> 
> Thanks guys! <3


End file.
